Raven Queen
|Birthday = November 25th |side = Rebel |roommate = Apple White |bffas = Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood |log = |Age = 15 }} Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is 15 years old. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, however, because it makes the other students, Rebels, and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not evil by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as a villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such, she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. Portrayers In English, Raven Queen is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, Raven Queen is voiced by Mildred Barrera. Character Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind, smart, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is sceptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the guitar, piano, and sings when no one is around. One of her most favourite artists is Tailor Quick. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love and talent for music, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Appearance Raven has long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back, and parted at the top to back room for her spiky tiara. She has violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair. Raven has fair skin, or rather, pale skin, and purple eyes. She has long, thick lashes, dark purple lipstick, and light-purple eye shadow. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow. She usually wears gothic clothing. Raven wears a black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendant in the middle; her dress also has a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist, she wears fishnet stockings, and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but also a daughter of the Good King. According to "Raven Queen's Story", Raven and her mother have a strained relationship, though they did share several happy memories when Raven was younger. She does miss her mother, though.The Unfairest of Them All The Evil Queen is currently locked up in mirror prison and often speaks badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless and pathetic. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father. Raven has no mentioned cousins or siblings. Raven's mother wanted to escape from Mirror Prison, and the Evil Queen tried to trick the poor and innocent Raven into getting supplies that could set her free in The Unfairest of Them All, along with Raven's relative Apple White.The Unfairest of Them All Specifically, they were gathering a will o' the wisps, a dragon skull, a giant's hair, and an arrow,http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unfairest_of_Them_All but there was one thing added: the egg of the Chicken Hut of Baba Yaga. Because Raven's mother, the Evil Queen, was also the step-mother of Snow White, this means that Raven and Snow are step-sisters. This also means that Raven is Apple's step-aunt, making Apple Raven's step-niece. According to The Storybook of LegendsThe Storybook of Legends, the Evil Queen is the stepmother of Snow White. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven insteadApple's Tale: The Story of a RoyalRaven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel. At first, Raven and Apple weren't friends, although they attempted to be on friendly terms at least. The destiny conflict often kept them at odds. Though in "Way Too Wonderland", Apple admits that Raven's heart is too good for evil, so she should be free to write her own destiny, meaning that they've worked things out. They are now very close friends. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood and has been in friendly terms with Dexter Charming from the start, even calling him a friend. She also gets along quite well with Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Kitty Cheshire, Ginger Breadhouse and Lizzie Hearts. The Storybook of Legends has the same story as "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" and "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel" where Apple requests to be roommates with Raven, only a little differently than what was shown in the webisodes. Pet As a child, Raven had a puppy named Prince, but her mother turned it into a bone rat. During Legacy Year, Raven acquires a dragon named Nevermore.The Storybook of Legends Daring Charming tried to slay her, to kill her, but Raven stopped him with her magic.The Storybook of Legends Romance Raven's priority in life is where her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy or time to spend on dating. Dexter Charming has a crush on her, but she is oblivious to this. In "True Hearts Day", Dexter expresses his liking for her through a poem and she eventually figures out that he wrote it. However, at one point Raven believes that Daring is the one who wrote it but only briefly develops feelings for him. In "Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda", it is shown that the Raven and Dexter have mutual feelings for each other. Then, in "Chosen with Care" she got asked out on a date by him and said yes. In "Just Sweet", Raven expressed her excitement for Dexter asking her out at last, which might indicate that she was waiting for him to ask her out on a date. In "Date Night", she and Dexter go on their first date to the movies. Dexter expressed worried concern for her "Way Too Wonderland" and hugged her when he finally found her, acting very excited about it. According to Truth or Hair, Raven and Dexter were spotted having dinner together at the Green Bean Garden in Book End. In Cerise and the Beast, Dexter asks Raven out on a date to the movies, and she says yes. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Raven Queen. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Raven Queen's profile. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July 2013: Raven Queen's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * July 16, 2013: Raven Queen makes her book debut in "Raven Queen's Story". Notes * Although unconfirmed, Raven's name may be based on the name of the Dungeons & Dragons game character, Raven Queen. However, unlike the Raven Queen in the Ever After High franchise, the one in Dungeons & Dragons' real name is long forgotten. * Raven's dragon's name is Nevermore, which is a clear reference to and nod to Edgar Allan Poe's narrative poem "The Raven", to which the bird, the Raven, shrieks only one word: "Nevermore!" * Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood, though Madeline is best friends with Raven and Cedar Wood instead; Raven does not say on her BFFs part on her bio that she is best friends with Madeline and Cedar, she says she is best friends with Madeline and Cerise; on the other hand, Cerise is best friends with all three Raven, Madeline, and Cedar according to her profile bio, and according to Cedar's profile bio, Cedar is best friends with Raven, Madeline, and Cerise. However, in truth, Raven is best friends with all three Madeline, Cedar, and Cerise, as Madeline and Cedar are childhood friends of Raven since the Freedom Year at Ever After High, and she's befriended Cerise in The Unfairest of Them All. In “Dragon Games”, she also calls Darling her friend. * Following up that fact, when Raven befriended Cerise, Raven was the only one Cerise trusted with her secret about her father and her mother. The two went to Cerise's home in Hood Hollow and met up with her mother, Red Riding Hood. Red, Cerise's mother, told Raven all about the true story behind her and her husband, and Raven listened intently and, also asked questions. This is also how Raven found out that Badwolf has a human form, and that the family Wolfs can transform into humans. * Raven finally signed the Storybook of Legends in "Way Too Wonderland", where Apple realized that Raven cannot be evil and Apple saves her from turning permanently evil; however, Apple changes her mind in "Dragon Games." This is not the first time, as Apple wanted Raven to sign and changed her mind in "Thronecoming". * In ”The Legend of Shadow High”, Raven is mistaken for a vampire due to her gothic appearance. * Raven's smile when she turns evil from signing the Storybook of Legends in "Way Too Wonderland" is bigger than Kitty Cheshire's, and around the same size as Courtly Jester's. Gallery Website_-_Raven_Queen_card2.jpg Profile art - Signature Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - Sig Raven listening to music.jpg Profile art - Raven and Nevermore.jpg Profile art- Raven Queen Legacy Day.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Raven.jpg Profle art- Raven Queen Thronecoming.png Profile art - Thronecoming Raven Queen II.jpg Profile art - Date Night Raven.jpg Profile art - Date Night Dexter and Raven.jpg Profile Art - Enchanted Picnic Raven.png Profile art - School Spirit Raven.jpg Profile art - Evil Raven Queen.png Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Raven.jpg Profile art - WTW Raven portrait.jpg Profile art - Basic Raven Queen.jpg Profile art - DG Raven.jpg Book art - Raven Queen I.jpg Book art - Raven Queen II.jpg Book art - Raven Queen III.jpg Book art - Raven Queen IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven V.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Raven LD.jpg Melissa Yu book art- Raven TC.jpg Mattel book art - Raven Queen.jpg Melissa Yu Raven.jpg Raven Tea Party.png Raven Sweet Treats.png References de:Raven Queen es:Raven Queen fr:Raven Queen nl:Raven Queen pl:Raven Queen ro:Raven Queen ru:Рэйвен Куин Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Wizards